This invention relates generally to medical imaging, and more particularly, to voice activated controls for use in connection with medical imaging systems.
Known medical diagnostic imaging systems require an operator (e.g., a technologist, surgeon, cardiologist) to control operation of sophisticated systems (e.g., X-ray system, computed tomography system, magnetic resonance system) as well as tend to needs of a patient. As diagnostic imaging systems and associated procedures become more sophisticated, the operator directs increased attention to the configuration and control of the imaging system and auxiliary equipment (e.g., tables, injectors, patient monitors).
In addition, interventional procedures can now be performed on a patient while performing a medical imaging procedure. Specifically, when performing an interventional procedure, an area of interest can be actively imaged. In such interventional procedures, a primary operator may use assistants to help control the imaging system, while focusing primary attention on the interventional procedure.
User interfaces used in diagnostic imaging, however, have limited mobility and accessibility. For example, typical user interfaces consist of knobs, buttons, switches and displays mounted in a specific location, or the interface range of motion is limited by electrical cables.
Remote user interfaces, such as infrared handheld remote units, are used in medical imaging. The remote user interfaces provide an operator with freedom to position the interface at a convenient location. The remote user interface, however, can be difficult to initially locate in an examination room, and may be lost during a procedure or after the procedure during clean-up. For example, the remote unit could easily be wrapped up and discarded or laundered with the sterile drapes used to cover equipment and the patient during the procedure.
User interfaces may also be obstructed by sterile drapes and covers which are placed over the equipment during a procedure. For example, an operator typically accesses the user interface through the sterile drapes, and navigates among the knobs and switches on the interface by touch. This limited accessibility requires that the operator spend more time navigating the controls without actually seeing the user interface.
Many vascular exam suites include a control room adjacent to an exam room with a window between the rooms, and possibly an intercom system for oral communication. A technologist typically remains in the control room to operate certain controls, many of which replicate controls in the exam room. The controls in the control room are typically a subset of those in the exam room. Controls that motorize equipment or turn X-ray sources on or off are located only in the exam room for safety and regulatory reasons. To avoid reaching for a control during an exam, the exam room operator may request the control room operator to perform a required task.
In one aspect, a medical examination suite is provided. The suite comprises an exam room having a microphone and at least a portion of a medical imaging system therein. A microphone sensitivity zone is located in the exam room. The suite may further comprise a control room adjacent the exam room and having a video monitor and controls for the imaging system therein, and an equipment room having a processor, e.g., a computer therein. The computer is coupled, e.g., via video processing and display equipment, to the microphone and to the video monitor and controls for the imaging system.
In another aspect, a voice activated control subsystem for a medical imaging system is provided. The control subsystem comprises an audio microphone configured to be positioned for receiving audio input from an operator, an audio amplifier for receiving audio signals generated by the microphone, and an audio signal processor coupled to the amplifier for processing amplified audio signals from the amplifier. The processing comprising word recognition.
In yet another aspect, an X-ray exam system is provided. The X-ray exam system comprises an X-ray source, a detector positioned to receive X-rays transmitted from the X-ray source and a patient table positioned so that the X-ray source emits x-rays towards a patient thereon. The system further comprises a video monitor for displaying images while performing an exam, and a voice activated control system coupled to the X-ray source, the detector, and the video monitor. The control system comprises an audio microphone configured to be positioned for receiving audio input from an operator, and an audio signal processor coupled to the microphone for processing amplified audio signals from the amplifier. The processing comprises word recognition. The control system is coupled to controls for at least one of the X-ray source, the detector, and the monitor for executing commands received by the control system.